Swap Papyrus
Summary Papyrus is the older brother of Sans and a major character in Underswap. He appears in the exact same place the Original Sans appears in. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Unknown with hax Name: '''Swap Papyrus '''Origin: '''Underswap '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Older Than Sans '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Karmic Retribution (essentially turns an opponent's sins against them), Bone Manipulation,Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Swap Papyrus essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to UT Sans). Unknown via hax, Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Unknown (Comparable to UT Sans speed). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Comparable to UT Sans) Stamina: Very high, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Chara/Frisk, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Range: Likely multiple meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via teleportation, though to what degree is unknown Intelligence: '''Immensely high. While Swap Papyrus is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense. If his workshop is any indication. Was smart and powerful enough to become the Sentry of the Royal Guard, which is higher up than the rank of Captain. He was also able to tell how many times he had killed Chara/Frisk simply by looking at their face. '''Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) Weaknesses: '''Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Swap Papyurs turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Swap Papyurs appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Sans, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Swap Papyrus will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Swap Papyurs will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Swap Papyurs to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage'per frame' (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Swap Papyrus' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Swap Papyrus' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Swap Papyrus' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Swap Papyrus is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Swap Papyrus will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: White Face (Wanked) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale AU Category:Papyrus Category:Skeleton Category:Teleportation Users Category:Underswap Category:Male Characters Category:Skeleton Characters